Tortured Eyes
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: Short story about Snape having to face Lily, becuase he and some Death Eaters captured her with some members of the Order.


**I kind of threw this together. I don't really know why I wrote it, I guess I wanted to do something with Snape and Lily after he became a Death Eater. I do not own any character that JK Rowling does.**

Snape was ready. It was one of many camp outs, waiting for the Order of the Phoenix to strike. The bait was set and ready. They would come; they always came looking when someone went missing. The fools.

Death Eaters were stationed inside a house that used to belong to a member of the Order of the Phoenix. That certain member was long dead and had been presumed missing for about a week now. Death Eaters had been taking shifts since the killing of the young woman to be sure to capture and/or kill anyone that dared show their face.

Their suddenly came a soft knock at the door. Beside Severus, Bellatrix swallowed a polyjuice potion and her beautiful slim figure transfigured into the stout young lady that they had killed almost a week ago. She walked to the door, pretending to be timid and frightened.

"Who's there," she called through the door.

"It's Remus," a voice answered back. Snape nodded to himself. It indeed sounded like the werewolf.

"Remus?" Bellatrix asked in a quiet voice. "Is it really you?"

"Only one way to find out, Margaret. Ask me a question," Remus said. The fools thought that they could weed out who was a Death Eater or not by asking each other stupid questions.

Bellatrix thought for a while before asking. "What is your favorite part of Hogsmead?"

"The Shrieking Shack. What color are the eyes of my favorite professional Quidditch player?" Remus said. That was the wrong answer. Remus had given Bellatrix the wrong answer. Snape knew that the Shrieking Shack was Remus's _least_ favorite part, and for good reason. But Snape didn't have time to warn Bellatrix of the hidden test before she answered him.

"You don't follow Quidditch, Remus," Bellatrix answered correctly.

"Alright, open the door," Remus said.

In a flash, Bellatrix opened the door and attempted to send a killing curse out side but before she could get it out she was basted across the room with a stunning curse. Or with several stunning curses.

Several of the Death Eaters jumped out of their hiding spaces as Order members swarmed through the door. Curses were flying all over the place. Snape was getting some practice on his Sectemsempra.

"Expelliar-" came a feminine cry from behind him but he turned on the spot with a protective spell and saw, in horror, that the woman's green eyes had grown wide with shock as the spell bounced back at her and her own wand flew out of her hands. _Lily!_

More curses flew around and Snape lost sight of her, but it wasn't long before all the Death Eaters felt their tattoo burn. Gathering as many of those who had been captured one way or another, the apparated them all to their master.

Snape's heart felt torn as his eyes set themselves on Lily. She was among those captured, caught in a body bind and staring, wide eye at Snape. He looked away. He couldn't stand to look at her looking at him that way.

There were about seven prisoners all together. Some of them Snape couldn't recognize but besides Lily, they had managed to capture Remus, Mr. Longbottom, and James Potter. Mr. James Potter, of course he wouldn't have let Lily go fight anyone without him. He was also caught in a body bind but his eyes, instead of staring at him brimming with hurt and accusation, were fixed on Lily. Jealousy grew inside of Snape, how could it be that it was him who got to worry openly about Lily's safety? Snape pointed his wand at the man he hated so much.

_Levicorpus._

James was hoisted upside down by his ankle. Snape released the body bind curse on him. He couldn't do anything now anyway.

"Now this looks familiar, Potter," Snape hissed. "Where have I seen this before? Oh, that one afternoon in our fifth year-"

"Oh, yeah!" James interrupted. "That was the day you called Lily a-"

"Don't interrupt!" Snape hissed. The truth was he hadn't used the word 'Mudblood' since that day. "You threatened to pull my pants down that day, as it were. I was just wondering how you would like that."

James smirked. "Go ahead, Snivellus. But it does seem quite childish at this age. Plus all the people here are ether men or my fiancé." Snape's eye grew wide at these words and he turned to face Lily, trying his best to avoid looking at her eyes. There on her left hand was a silver wedding ring. He turned to face Potter again. He had never hated the man more before.

He was about to hit James Potter with every curse he knew when his tattoo burned hotter and he had to clutch his arm in pain as Voldemort entered the room.

"Severus, I trust that you'd wait for me before interrogating our prisoners," Voldemort said coldly. Snape bowed his head in his master's direction.

"I apologize, My Lord. It was just a personal matter," Snape said respectfully.

"Very well, since Potter seems to be up to the task I'll start by questioning him. Severus and Avery stay and watch the prisoners while Potter and I have a talk," Voldemort said. Pointing his wand at the up-side-down Potter he left the room, James floating behind him.

Avery and Snape sat in the room with the prisoners. Snape focused on looking anywhere but at Lily. But it wasn't long before James's screams filled the house that they were in. Snape heard Avery chuckling softly.

Snape briefly glanced at Lily. He couldn't help it. Her eyes. They looked towards the door that James had disappeared into and tears were flowing fast and freely. Her eyes filled with love for the man the Snape hated and torment at that man's pain. It had only been five years ago that Lily had look Severus like that. Snape looked away. It tore his heart to see her like that. He wished someone would come and save her, all of the prisoners even just, so he wouldn't have to see her like this.

The screams died down and Voldemort re-entered the room with James floating behind him still upside down. He looked like a pitiful excuse for a man now. His head hung with weariness and his breathing was shallow.

"Potter doesn't seem to care for his own personal safety," Voldemort said coldly. "So I think I will see how he reacts when I use the Crutatious Curse on one of the other Order members."

Avery laughed and pointed his wand at Lily. "How 'bout the redhead, Lord. They're engaged."

Voldemort's red eyes lit up with an evil glint as he turned to face Lily. James's eye flew open at these words and he looked at Lily. _No_, thought Snape. _Not her, anyone but her_.

James must have been thinking the same thing, because with a roar he snatched the wand that Avery was pointing at Lily and started firing curses everywhere. The last thing that Severus saw before Potter stupefied him was Lily breaking free of her body bind.

Snape awoke to screaming but it wasn't Potter or Lily or even any of the Order members that were being tortured by Voldemort. No, the unfortunate person who was writhing on the floor in pain was Avery. Severus had never been more relieved.


End file.
